


Perhaps Deceived

by zarabithia



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Mary Jane doesn't know a lot about bondage.  Elektra does.





	Perhaps Deceived

Mary Jane doesn't know a lot about bondage. But she does know that you're supposed to trust the person leaning over you when your hands are bound to the bedpost. She supposes that goes double for the occasions when your lover decides to spice up the bondage by running her weapon of choice across your bare skin.

Mary Jane really doesn't trust Elektra. Why should she? Every vibe coming rolling off the woman warns Mary Jane that the brunette is dangerous.

Yet here she is, bound and completely helpless before Elektra, unable to do anything if the other woman suddenly decides to push one of those sai into her flesh instead. . .

. . . Instead of drawing those slow, lazy circles along the underside of Mary Jane's breast. Mary Jane leans into the metal - which she thinks should be cold, but is instead body warm - and pulls against the bonds that hold her hands. Fleetingly, she thinks of Peter, and how easily he could bind her, how much more tightly and completely his restraints could hold her. The pleasure that Mary Jane receives both from the thought and the insistent pattern Elektra is continuing to trace across her skin make her squirm.

She knows the instant she does it that she's made a mistake. Elektra's eyes flash with the kind of rage that makes Mary Jane certain that the woman lying on top of her could easily use the sai to gut Mary Jane like a trout. 

From the look on her face, Mary Jane is certain Elektra could do it without a shred of remorse.

And yet, Mary Jane doesn't want her to stop.

She continues not wanting Elektra to stop, even as those blades flatten and are pressed lengthwise against her ribs. "Suck in your breath and hold it," Elektra orders, in a voice that allows no argument.

Mary Jane complies, even as the suddenly cold metal is drawn slowly down her abdomen. Elektra presses as hard as she can, without piercing the skin, and Mary Jane knows without being told that the sai will cut into her like butter if she releases the breath she's holding.

The sai move slowly.

Her lungs burn from holding her breath, and she uses her eyes to plead with Elektra because she _can't_ hold it anymore. Elektra merely meets her gaze and continues her torture.

At the very moment when Mary Jane's eyes begin to water and her lungs feel as though they might burst, the blades drop sharply south, brushing along Mary Jane's inner thigh. 

Mary Jane is left gasping for breath and wondering how the sai could leave her abdomen so sore, even though they hadn't once penetrated her skin.

But even as she hates the dangerous woman yielding the sai for the pain she's caused, Mary Jane can't help the desire coursing through her body as Elektra flicks her wrists and allows her weapons to become a mere extension of her hand. 

"There's too much hair down here," Elektra comments conversationally, as though she isn't isn't discussing Mary Jane's most private spots. "You will remove it before our next liaison or I will remove it for you."

Mary Jane wants to be angry at Elektra for presuming that there will _be_ a next time.

But since she already knows it's going to happen, Mary Jane can't find it in herself to argue.  



End file.
